


closer to you

by jaehyunizer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, jaemin has rlly bad luck, jeno is always right, just renmin being cute, renjun just wants to love nana!!, roomates nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunizer/pseuds/jaehyunizer
Summary: Jaemin has the worst and bad luck,(For Renjun's birthday!!)





	closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> title was based off WJSN's closer to you and alsoo this is for out precious renjun's birthday!!

It was Renjun’s birthday and Jaemin was pacing back and forth in his bedroom, trying not to combust because it was ruined. Completely ruined.

“Nana?” Jeno’s voice echoes as he enters his room. “Are you okay? I saw the candies.”

Of course he saw the candies. It was an unspoken fact between their friends. When Jaemin would get sad or frustrated or angry, he would make random candies in random flavours on autopilot.

“It’s Renjun’s birthday.” Jaemin says and Jeno blinks at him, as if Jaemin has lost his mind.

“And you’re frustrated because we’re going out for dinner?”

“No!” Jaemin cries out, plopping on his bed in defeat. He feels tears brimming the corners of his eyes as he finds the courage to speak. “I --- uh --- I was going to surprise him with something and I just got them yesterday but after I boarded the train, it wasn’t there anymore! Someone --- a _snake_ \---- stole those expensive cuff bracelets and I’m on the verge of crying because it’s his birthday and I don’t have anything!”

Jeno takes his time to sit next to Jaemin, comfortingly rubbing his back. “I’m sure Renjun won’t mind. He’s one for simplicity, Nana. He won’t expect anything extravagant, I’m pretty sure having you today is already a gift.”

“Still,” Jaemin groans, shoving himself onto the pile of his pillows. “I feel like a bad boyfriend.”

He listens to the exasperated sigh from Jeno beside him. “Listen, everyone --- including you ---- is going to Pizza Hut later for Renjun’s birthday and you’re going to tell him honestly. He won’t get mad! He’ll understand, Nana. Renjun’s not a prick.”

Muffled grumbling from Jaemin.

“Dress up, Nana.” Jeno says, tired. “We’re going to leave, you’re going to tell him what happened, and he’s going to forgive your because Renjun. Is. Not. A. Jerk.”

Jaemin was so used to whatever dumb words would come out of Jeno’s mouth that he forgot how smart the other was actually. It felt a bit weird but then Jaemin knew better than to doubt Jeno’s words. He and Renjun were the smartest in their group of friends.

“You’re right,” Jaemin finally mumbles after a few minutes of waiting. Jeno smirks. “I’m going to tell him. It’s not that hard.”

Jeno raises an eyebrow at his words. “Right.” He says. “Just make you sure don’t panic and give him a cup as a birthday gift.”

Jaemin thinks about it, humming thoughtfully. “That sounds like a good gift actually…”

“No.” Jeno interjects. He throws Jaemin a button up shirt. Jaemin pouts and he ignores it. “Don’t even think about it.”

“You’re suddenly acting like a wise man today.” Jaemin points out. Jeno shrugs, grinning.

“I’m a genuinely nice person.” Jeno says, offended.

Jaemin smiles. “I love you, roommate.”

“I love you too, roommate.”

**-**

“Happy Birthday!” Donghyuck screams, raising a glass of Sprite. A few people look at him, looking like they’re out for blood. “You’re eighteen! How does that feel, grandpa?”

Renjun glares at him. “You’re turning eighteen yourself, Hyuck.” He reminds, pouring himself some Sprite with such grace and poise that Jaemin can’t help but stare at his boyfriend because --- wow, he looks so beautiful. (As always.)

“Whipped.” Jaemin hears Jeno snicker beside him.

“We should see what Jaemin bought!” Chenle claps excitedly and Jaemin’s immediate thoughts are to step on Jeno’s foot because Chenle’s was too far. He ignores Jeno’s small noise of pain for his own thoughts. _Is he actually doing this on purpose_? Jaemin thinks, but seeing the pure look on his face, he decides that Chenle is precious and couldn’t hurt a soul on purpose.

Everyone looks at Jaemin expectedly and he can hear Jeno trying to suppress his laughter beside him.  Jaemin feels himself flush out of embarrassment.

“I, uh, I ---,” Jaemin tries to form a coherent sentence. He shoots a look at Jeno who gives him a look of his own, signalling Jaemin to continue. “I ---- Ugh!” He grunts in frustration, taking Renjun by the hand surprising the other boy. “Renjun, come with me for sec.”

“O --- Okay?” Renjun’s tone was perplexed but he follows Jaemin outside of the restaurant anyway.

“What is it?” Renjun asks, touching Jaemin’s arm lightly. It was a simple gesture but it sends Jaemin’s heart soaring. “You seemed pretty off today…”

“I had your gift… I really did.” Jaemin begins, fumbling with his fingers. He couldn’t even look at Renjun. “But it got stolen when I was in the train yesterday. I ---- I’m really sorry, Injun.”

Renjun takes Jaemin’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. It was a comforting gesture, something that would immediately soften Jaemin's senses when he would feel it.

(He has a short memory of when they first held hands during the first day of spring, Renjun mumbling to Jaemin as they walked to the convenience store together. It was after school and the two had rushed to escape the clutches of their friends.

“Your hand is kind of sweaty but it’s okay.”

Jaemin flushes and Renjun grins up at him, holding Jaemin’s hand even tighter.)

“Jaemin,” Renjun whispers, his voice gentle. “Jaemin, look at me.”

Jaemin does look up and Renjun was smiling at him. He looks beautiful tonight, as always. In his trousers and white button-up shirt. There was a bit of cheese on the corner of his lip and Jaemin would gladly kiss it away.

“I’m not mad.” Renjun says, his tone genuine. “It’s okay if you didn’t get me a present, really. Having you by my side is already a big birthday gift.”

Jaemin could hear Jeno practically mocking him internally, laughing at Jaemin while saying “I told you so!” because he’s evil like that. Jaemin focuses on Renjun then, on the way his eyes are gazing at Jaemin expectantly. “Y --- You’re not?”

Renjun laughs, eyes crinkling into crescent shapes. “No, I’m not.” He reassures, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the veins on Jaemin’s hand. “I’m just really happy you at least got to spend my birthday with me, I know how much of a busy person you are sometimes.”

Jaemin flushes. “But still though,” He breathes out. He places his forehead on Renjun’s and closes his eyes, a gesture that’s been there since ---- forever. “I’m really sorry, Injun.”

“It’s okay.”

Jaemin’s eyes flutter open when Renjun lets go of their intertwined hand to place his on Jaemin’s check. Renjun closes the gap between them. It was faint and brief but Jaemin feels like he could feel every detail of that moment. It was funny, how a simple scenario that Jaemin stressed out for five hours ended in a span of five minutes.

“Let’s go back,” Renjun mumbles against his lips. Jaemin nods absently. “The others are probably waiting for us.”

When they were about to enter the restaurant again, Jaemin pauses in his steps, making Renjun stare curiously at him. “Hey Renjun,” he mutters. Renjun replies with a light “yes?” of his own and Jaemin smiles at him. “I love you.”

Renjun grins up at him, pearly white teeth showing. “I love you too.”

**-**

When they return to their table, Jisung immediately fires his question, “Did he propose to you or something like that? You two took forever that we all finished the pizza.”

“We were literally out for just ten minutes, Jisung.” Renjun points out, taking his seat after Jaemin. “We just talked, that’s all.”

Mark raises an eyebrow. “A really long talk.”

“I… sort of lost his gift.” Jaemin admits sheepishly, rubbing his nape. Everyone, besides Renjun (because he was already looking at him) and Jeno, turns their head to look at him, surprise written on their faces. Jaemin chuckles nervously. “Well… not really lost, more like… it was stolen?”

“By who?” Donghyuck says, practically screeching that Mark has to shush him.

Jaemin shrugs, still a bit guilty about the whole ordeal. “Some stranger I probably sat next to in the train.”

“That sucks.” Was all Chenle could add as he poked the pineapples on his plate. “So, no birthday gift for Renjun?”

“Having Jaemin by my side at this day is already enough.” Renjun points out, lightly touching Jaemin’s hand under the table. Jaemin grins at his words and gesture, proudly pumping his fist. Quietly beside him, he hears Jeno mumble, “I told you so.” And he resists the urge to roll his eyes at his roommate.

**-**

“You know what I could do to make up for your stolen birthday gift?” Jaemin asks when they all exited the restaurant for the movies. The others had decided to go first, practically running to the cinema on the second floor. (Mark tiredly getting dragged by Donghyuck.) Jaemin would’ve ran with them but having a quiet and tranquil moment with Renjun was better.

“What?” Renjun hums, stepping onto the escalator with Jaemin following.

“What if I…” Jaemin begins, a grin already creeping up his face. They step out of the escalator, hand in hand.  “Give you a bouquet of kisses?”

Renjun chuckles, a sweet melody to Jaemin's ears. “I won’t mind at all.”

(Jaemin then commences to pepper Renjun’s face with kisses, the smaller boy giggling as he receives different kinds of kisses from Jaemin.)

**-**

 

Their night finishes when the movie ends, Renjun and Jaemin asleep by each other’s sides. With Renjun’s head on Jaemin’s shoulder, snoring lightly and Jaemin placing his own head on Renjun’s, drool slipping from his lips.

“Gross,” Donghyuck comments, wrinkling his nose. He has his phone’s torchlight practically shining on them.

Jeno pokes their cheeks, earning a scolding from Mark. “I’m not going to let Jaemin live this down.” He says, grinning from ear to ear. “Lee Jeno wins once again.”

**Author's Note:**

> lee jeno is always right


End file.
